


Flame

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Burns, Hurt!Kirk, Hurt!Spock, Injury, Major Injury, TOS, no graphic details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock proves his loyalty to Jim just by being beside him.<br/>Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something I saw on Facebook. This story got an unpleasant review on KS archive by someone who quite frankly backed down when confronted by her bullshit. So, when posting it here, I considered my work and didn't change a damn word of it. :D

“Jim?”

A content sigh. “You came.”

“Of course. As soon as duty allowed.” He hadn't wanted to wait but he had to take care of the ship, the crew. 

“How bad?” he asked as he swallowed painfully, afraid to hear. He watched as Spock's eyes moved to the scarring down the side of his face. It ran just one inch to the right of his eye and ran down past his jaw. His neck was covered and that was far as could be seen, the rest of him was covered to aide healing. 

“It is noticeable.”

“McCoy doesn't want me to see yet.”

“That may be wise for now, Captain.”

“It's that bad?” He was disheartened, it was clear in his voice. 

“It will be a shock, Captain. You shall adjust.” Spock sounded confident. 

“How can you stand to look at me?”

“It is no hardship, Jim.”

“You can be honest with me, Spock. You did not sign up for this. It's not like it stops here.”

“Do you think that a mere cosmetic imperfection would change my mind on you? I would question how well you know me, if I suspected that it was more than just shock that bought you to this conclusion.”

Kirk sighed. “Spock, this is life changing.”

“For you, Jim. It only affects me as far as how your injuries effect you. I was... deeply concerned for your welfare.”

“You have been under a lot of pressure...”

“I have been under no great strain. Not compared to what has happened to you.”

Kirk stayed silent for a long time, in deep thought. “The bond, you can break it?”

“Jim...”

“No, listen, I think it's the right thing to do. I don't want you to be stuck with me, like this...”

“Jim, I did not bond with you for the condition of your skin. I bonded to your mind, your soul. And they are untouched by any flame.” 

Jim let out a sigh. He reached out with his good hand and felt Spock's grip his hand almost immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back! *waves*  
> I literally removed *everything* except 'That Glorious World Above the Stars' as that was pretty much as I wanted it.  
> I really want to give everything a read through and change things if needed before I post them here again. And I wanted to get some more stuff posted by now but I had an idea to re-write 'Hunger' completely and do something different with it as it went off from where I had intended it to go, and then the new idea was so different that I figured no one who liked 'Hunger' would care much for the new story, so I kinda have another new story in the works and I decided to try and finish one of my earlier works and.... well, this is currently where I am! 
> 
> I'd like to have something else up by the weekend, but we'll see.  
> As always, ideas welcomed and appreciated. And don't worry, I promise not to hold any stories to ransom over reviews. They'll be coming one way or another, as soon as I get time to write them. :)
> 
> Finally, I got a request for a story where Spock is on new Vulcan and then the Enterprise comes to pick him up, he's been wounded/injured. I love the idea and am going to do it, but I wonder if anyone else has got any suggestions to this idea. Would love to hear them. :)


End file.
